


A Bond On Bondage

by YahooSounding



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Backrubs, Bondage, Doggy Style, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Kissing, Las Vegas Wedding, Leashes, Lemon, Making Love, Multiple Sex Positions, Nude Beach, Nudity, Shibari, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/pseuds/YahooSounding
Summary: After Arnold invites Rhonda to do an experiment involving rope, both find that they like the idea of bondage... but will this lead to a whirlwind romance? Arnold x Rhonda





	1. Asking a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a couple pictures made by 4wearetoomany on Deviantart! I saw these pictures and thought that there should be a good story based around these pictures, so this is what I got so far! Hope you enjoy it!

Arnold had no idea when he started getting this obsession, but he knew he could never let anybody find out about this, not even his grandparents. He guessed it all began when he was a kid, watching some silent movies with his grandfather as his grandfather always told the kid how these classics inspired the world of theater and modern television today. But the only thing Arnold paid attention to in these classic movies were the way the villain always tied up the girl... how the girl would be in a vulnerable state on the train tracks, tied up and looking helpless as the train would come closer and closer... of course, the hero would always come and save the girl, but the way the girl was always bounded intrigued the football headed boy.

But like all interests, it came and went in a young age as Arnold had all but forgotten about it... until one day, when he was in this situation himself, when Harold, Stinky and Sid tied him up and gagged him in a chair as Arnold tried to struggle and get out of this situation. As he did so, he couldn't help but remember the girl in that movie he saw with his grandfather and how helpless he was. Arnold had to admit, though, those three boys did manage to get a good knot, but not quite as good as he managed to get out of the ropes and gag after about an hour or so.

But even after that, his interest in ropes and knots started to come back full force as after this happened, he decided to watch that old silent movie again, with permission from his grandfather of course. He started studying the movie and taking notes as he noted the type of rope the villain used to tie up the girl and the knot that was used in the movie. Sure, it was a basic knot, but he knew it was only for show. Eventually, he dug around until he found his old Boy Scout book from the time and year he was with the Boy Scouts and started looking up knots. It was right there and then that he started to get creative with the knots that were provided in the books as he gave a smile, seeing what he could tie up.

But sadly, he knew that even those knots wouldn't be enough to tie up someone... like say, a girl for instance. Arnold knew that even those knots were not enough...

But then, one day, as Arnold was looking around in the library, he spotted a very particular book sticking out in the history section. Getting a little curious, he picked up the book and noticed that it was a manga. Arnold paused, wondering how a children's manga managed to wind up in the history section. Before he could go to the librarian and tell her that there was a mix-up in books, Arnold found himself intrigued by the book as he opened it up. Now, Arnold had never understood manga, but he could see why some people liked reading them, and knowing that manga is usually read backwards from the back cover. So he opened it up and started reading it as he started to flip through the pages... until he came across a very interesting page that raised an eyebrow.

On that page, a boy was tying up a girl in rope, but it wasn't a particular rope or knot that he would see in a Boy Scout manual. Arnold looked over the position that the girl held in the manga as the boy was tying her up. The football headed boy couldn't help but get interested as he studied each picture of the boy tying up the girl, with her arms behind her back, and six strands of rope held by her neck, and tied between her breast area. Arnold made note as he wondered what type of technique this was... before he looked at the word bubble that was in English, as the boy explained that it was the best example of 'gote shibari', a type of 'kinbaku' as the girl looked at the boy with a dreamy smile on her face.

Arnold knew these were Japanese words that he would have to look up later, but knew that it was a type of knot that he would be eager to try out.

After looking up the meaning of the words 'gote shibari' and 'kinbaku' (making Arnold blush at the latter), he decided to look up the methods and see what he could do in order to maintain that knot and the type he could use.

But even after trying it on other objects, it just didn't feel right, in his point of view. So, after a moment, he looked it up once again as he read that 'this type of bondage would be best with a girl or woman'. Arnold had to blush at this as he held his head. He couldn't just ask a girl if he could tie them up... they would think of him as weird or embarrassing. He frowned as he knew he wanted to make this work. It just had to... but which girl could he get to work with him for this...

After a moment, his eyes widened as he smiled, knowing one girl who would willingly help Arnold with anything... all he had to do was get with her for a moment...

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold had luckily spotted the girl he was looking for that day just sitting down and looking at herself in the mirror. The football headed boy took a deep breath as he looked towards the girl. He paused as he gave a smile as he said to himself, "Okay, just ask. The worst she can do is say no..."

With that said and done, Arnold went up to the girl in question as he gave a smile. "Hello, Rhonda."

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd looked up as she saw Arnold approaching her. She gave a grin as she said, "Arnold! Just the boy I've been wanting to talk to! I was wondering if you can give me your opinion on something."

"Sure." Arnold said as he sat down next to the rich girl as she pulled out two small canisters of nail polish.

"I was wondering, I want to polish my nails, but I need to figure out what I want to paint my nails. So tell me, should I go with Midnight Blue, or Rocky Brown?" Rhonda asked as she pointed to the canisters.

Arnold examined each canister as he quickly thought about Rhonda's hands, and after a moment, smiled. "Go with Midnight Blue. I think they look a lot better on your hands."

Rhonda gave a gleeful grin as she said, "Oh, how wonderful. I thought Midnight Blue would work as well, but I needed a second opinion..."

"Speaking of... second opinions, I was wanting to ask you something..." Arnold blushed a little as Rhonda took the Midnight Blue nail polish and opened it up.

"I'm listening, Arnold." Rhonda gave a nod as she pulled out a nail brush and dipped it in the blue polish, before putting it on.

"Well... I've been wanting to do a little project, but..." Arnold blushed a bit. "This is kind of embarrassing, but... you see, the project I have in mind requires a person, and I was hoping you might help me out."

Rhonda paused as she colored the first nail blue. "And why me, in particular?"

"Why not you?" Arnold gave a small grin. "I think you're pretty and beautiful, and this project would work great with you in mind."

Rhonda blushed a bit as she turned to Arnold. "You really think that?"

Arnold nodded, blushing a little. "So, could you come by my house later tonight to help me with this... project?"

The black haired rich girl gave a small grin. "Well, if you really think I'm a good fit... sure, I don't mind."

"Great!" Arnold gave a smile. "I guess I'll see you tonight, then!"

"Of course!" Rhonda smiled as Arnold got up. "Oh, uh, Arnold? Is this going to be a fun project?"

Arnold blushed a bit as he said, "Let's just say, you'll be 'tied up' in this scenario."

The boy couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he walked off. Rhonda raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was laughing about, but shrugged as she continued to paint her nails.


	2. Finding A New Kink

A little later, during the day, Arnold was preparing his little project as he started looking at manga and some how-to books regarding the specific knots of the kinbaku and shibari. However, when he looked at the pictures, he couldn't help but blush as he felt... aroused just by looking at the girl's position. He was lucky at the moment that nobody was here, his grandparents out on a date to spice things up (it wasn't a metaphor either, Phil and Gertie were carrying around some spices and going on a 'Spice Tour'.), and the other boarders were either at their jobs or out for the moment.

Nevertheless, the football headed kid felt very relieved as he looked at the girl's position and... well, imagined Rhonda in that position. He couldn't help but wonder if Rhonda would willingly go along with it. Before he could wonder any further, he heard a knock on the door from downstairs. Excited, he immediately ran downstairs as he opened the door, looking at the beauty standing before him.

"Good afternoon, my lady." Arnold said with a small smile on his face.

Rhonda, looking surprised to hear that remark, giggled as she bowed her head. "And a good afternoon to you, my daring gentleman. Sorry I'm a little late. I lost track of time because Nadine kept me over for a while."

Arnold blinked as he looked at the clock. Five minutes after five. Arnold paused, wondering if he did have an exact time planned, but shrugged it off. "That's okay. The point is, you're here now."

"Well, Arnold, I'm curious to see what type of project you wanted me for." Rhonda gave a small grin as she entered the house and she followed Arnold upstairs. "So, what project did you want help on? Homework? Or maybe you have a little fashion project that-"

Before Rhonda could finish, both kids have entered the room as Rhonda kept silent as she noticed something particular in the room... a few books were laid out on the bed, with a few pieces of rope. Rhonda raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, Arnold? What is all this?"

"Let's just say that this is part of a... very big project I've been wanting to do." Arnold blushed in embarrassment.

Rhonda still looked a little confused. "Rope? Er, I'm afraid knots are beyond even me..."

"No, no, you're not doing the knots. I... wanted a volunteer to come over and see if..." Arnold was still blushing. "Er, you know those old movies in black and white where the girl gets tied up and an evil villain does a laugh and put her on the train tracks, just in time for the hero to rescue her?"

"I... may have heard of that, yes..." Rhonda paused... before her eyes widened. "Wait, Arnold, is this... are you a villain?"

"No, of course not!" Arnold shook his head frantically. "But this all depends on the answer to my next question, and you're free to back out of it at anytime. You see, I think you would look perfect and fashionable having these ropes on..."

"You... do?" Rhonda asked in surprise as new thoughts were being poured into her head.

Arnold nodded. "And, even though it is quite unusual, I can't think of anyone else but you to tie up. And... well, seeing you in a vulnerable state would be part of the experiment... and... it's just to see if... well..."

Rhonda looked at Arnold's blushing face, slowly beginning to understand what the boy was trying to ask. With a small smile, she said, "If you really think these ropes are fashionable on me... then... go ahead and tie me up."

Arnold looked over at the raven-haired girl in surprise. "Are you sure? I don't want to do this, only for you to back out later."

"It'll be fine. You said it's part of the project, right? Then, I'll happily help you with your project." Rhonda asked. "Just tell me what I have to do..."

"Well..." Arnold blushed a bit as he picked up the ropes and the how-to books from the bed as he said, "First, sit down on the bed..."

"All right..." Rhonda said as she sat down as Arnold looked at the length of the rope he had.

"Then, put your arms behind your back." Arnold instructed as Rhonda obeyed. "Cross them, if possible."

Rhonda nodded as she crossed her arms behind her back as Arnold went behind her with the rope in hand as he started to tie her hands up, slowly but surely trying to find the right method. "How are you feeling, Rhonda?"

"A little nervous, but at the same time, I'm feeling pretty excited." Rhonda said with a smile as Arnold tied her hands up with a simple bow knot. "How are you feeling about this?"

"Er, well..." Arnold blushed as he started to tie her body around with the same rope, first from under her breast area three times, then atop her breast area three times. "I guess you can say this is my first time doing this..."

"Ooooh, quite a risk taker..." Rhonda blushed. "It's true what Gerald says, you are a bold kid..."

Arnold gave a nod as he tied a loop around Rhonda's neck, but not too tightly as he didn't want to choke her, then put two ropes down the side and under her arms as he tied them to the knot on Rhonda's crossed arms. Arnold gave a firm nod. "Okay, I think I got this. Let me get you up there, milady..."

Rhonda smiled as Arnold lifted her up by her hips, getting her to a standing position. Rhonda walked over to the mirror in Arnold's room and gasped as she looked herself over, tied up and vulnerable. She gave a smile towards the mirror as she said, "You're right, Arnold. Those ropes DO look fashionable on me!"

"I'm glad you think so." Arnold gave a small smile, before stopping as he noticed Rhonda slightly bending down, showing off a little skin from underneath her shirt. "How do the ropes feel on you? Too tight?"

"Well, it's a little tight, but not too tight..." Rhonda explained as she noticed Arnold's eyes were leering downwards. Rhonda couldn't help but giggle as she asked, "Arnold, do I turn you on?"

"H-huh?" Arnold blushed furiously as Rhonda turned around and walked towards the boy, arms still tied up, but her body showing off some good erratic movements.

"You know, Arnold, I never noticed how much alike we are, you and I..." Rhonda fluttered her eyes towards the boy as Arnold put his arms around the girl.

"How so?" Arnold asked.

"Well, we both like helping people, even if the way we help them is a little different..." Rhonda grinned. "And we'd willingly help out with anything, even if we don't particularly like it... we also share the same letters in our name... with the exception of the H and the L, of course..."

"But if you put a hump next to the letter L, you might get an H." Arnold pointed out, blushing.

"True that..." Rhonda said. "Arnold, I'm in a very vulnerable state, and I don't think anyone around would stop you from stealing something..."

Arnold looked confused, before looking towards the manga that was on the floor, showing a tied up girl kissing the boy who tied her up. Arnold, getting an idea, lifted Rhonda's chin up... and initiated a kiss as the two closed their eyes, sharing a moment of bliss...

After a few seconds of kissing, Arnold and Rhonda reluctantly separated as Arnold paused. "We can't let anyone know about this..."

"Agreed... but let's see if we can visit each other every night. I, for one, would LOVE to be part of this wonderful... thing that is going on with us..." Rhonda fluttered her eyes.

Arnold gave a nod as he held his tied up beauty close to him, smiling. For him, it looked like the start of a beautiful relationship between him and Rhonda.


End file.
